Gone
by AlexisandBlair
Summary: Percy and Annabeth never knew eachother. They were going to the same place, yet living in different places, on different planes, and somehow, their planes crossed paths. So when both of their planes crash, and they're the only two survivors they have to help eachother in order to stay alive.But can they handle it? And what do their friends think when they find out that theyre gone?
1. Chapter 1

Gone

By: Blair

**Hey, guys! So this is my first ever story and I honestly don't know how to work this but if it worked you should be reading this by now! Hope you guys enjoy my first ever fanfiction, Gone! (: ~ Blair**

**Percy's POV**

My alarm blares the song Wake Me Up by Avicci. I jolt awake. My hand fumbles along my nightstand to find my clock. When I find the right button, I slap it to make sure it turns off, then sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Once my vison clears, I throw the blankets off me and stumble tiredly to the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower, I feel more refreshed and alert. I change into jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. I put on my black Converse, try to tame my messy hair, brush my teeth, and make my bed. I unplug my phone to find two texts, one from Grover and one from Nico. I read Grover's text first.

"_Percy, Have fun in Hawaii, bro! Good luck on the plane ride. Safe travels! – G"_

I reply with a thanks and open Nico's text.

_"Hey man, have fun in Hawaii! Meet a hot babe for me, will you? – N"_

I laugh and reply with a Yeah, Ok. When I'm done, I grab my suitcase and head downstairs. I throw a few blueberry Pop-Tarts in the toaster when I get to the kitchen, eat, and run out the door, locking it behind me. I hop in my car and start towards the airport.

**Annabeth's POV**

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child," _I sing as I try combing through my tangled blonde mess called curls. I continure to randomly sing as I finish packing any last minute things and head downstairs. Thalia's sitting at the table, eating waffles.

"Hey, roomie," she says. "Ready for your amazing trip that you're not bringing me along to?"

I laugh. "Whatever, Thalia. I have to go. I'll see you next week."

"Alright, have fun!" she says, getting up and giving me a hug. "I have to meet up with Luke at noon, but after that you can call me anytime."

"I'll keep it in mind. See you, Thals!" I grab my purse and a few waffles and run out the door. I put my suitcase in the trunk and hop in the front seat, driving to the airport. Once I get there, I grab a coffee from Starbucks and sit down to read.

**Percy's POV**

After a few long hours of security, waiting in lines, and pushing through the crowds, they call my plane's departure. I head towards the gate, my heart beating in my chest. I guess you could say I was a bit I'm on the plane, I find my seat and buckle up. I start playing a game on my phone. Eventually, we finally take off and I end up falling asleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm sitting in my seat on the plane, reading my book. Some annoying flight attendants stop by to do whatever, so I buckle my seat belt, not wanting to be disturbed from my book. We take off, and I feel my ears pop the whole way up.

**Percy's POV**

I wake up startled by a bunch of turbulance. I start to feel my heart race, because this is exactly what I was afraid of. I shake in my seat, the people next to me clutching their armrests. My teeth chatter. Then I hear the pilot's voice over the intercom.

"We are crash landing! I repeat, we are crash landing! Fasten your seat belts!"

I hear shocked screams and cries, but all I can think was to shut my eyes and hold on as my ears popped and my stomach rose to my throat as we fell. All I could do was hope that I survived.

Then I felt a huge hit, like something ran into our plane, and I felt air wrapping around my face. I hear people's screams, but the worst part was that those screams started to die. It became quieter until all I could hear was the whistling of air in my ears as I held on for my life, too afraid to open my eyes. I feel like someone just slapped my entire body and then the coldness of water through ever part of my body overwhelms me.

**Annabeth's POV**

Everything was going fine. Until I feel the crash. I don't even realize what's happening. I look out my window as I held onto my seat and tried to stay calm as our plane tips to the side. And then I realize, the wing. It's gone.

I try to hold on, but the top of the plane rips off and I see people fly with the force. I don't understand how I don't go with them. I hear screams, cries, yells. I wrap myself around my seat as I realize I would hit the water. I hope that I wouldn't drown. The I would make it. But I know in my heart that it was unlikely. I think of the life I had, and think, maybe it wouldn't be too bad. And the pain was there.

**Hope you liked it! I'll try to post the next chapter soon. See ya! Don't forget to review! ~ Blair**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me Blair again! So what did you think of my first chapter? I know, a few mistakes, but it was late. I also know it was pretty short. So don't worry, I understand if it was a little boring. It was late though. This chapter is longer, and since I have more time, I get to make sure it is proofread and as close to error free as possible. I would like to give a special thanks to the accounts Casserole176, Hunter of Artemis 140, and HoangMai for your nice reviews and being a few of my first readers. There will be a lot of stories to come! Alexis and I also own a instagram multi-fandom account if you would like to check it out. It's called we_live_to_read . Check it out! Anywho, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, or any characters from those stories. All that belongs to the genius Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

I wake up feeling sick. My body is swaying, and my back hurts. I'm laying on something hard. I hear the calming sound of the water currents as small waves shift me back and forth. I sit up and my neck stings. I rub my eyes to clear my vision and see water all around me. There's debris all over the ocean surface. I see a few shark fins breaking through the surface, looking for their next meal most likely, and probably wondering what all this commotion was.

I notice that I'm on what looks like a piece of the wing of a plane, but I don't know how I even ended up on it. I look around, trying to see if anyone was there when I see a glint of blonde in the distance. I bend down and start paddling.

As I get closer, I notice a girl. She looks to be about my age, eighteen, with long blonde curls. That must have been that glint I saw, the sunlight reflecting off her golden princess curls. She's laying on a big piece of debris, some sort of metal I couldn't name, and her ankle is at an odd angle. There are cuts and bruises all over her body. Her orange t-shirt is in shreds, but her blue short jean shorts look to be intact. Her dark blue Converse sneakers were still on her feet. Her arm has a huge slash from her shoulder to her elbow, and it was bleeding. She also has a large bump on her forehead. I can't tell if she is dead or just unconscious.

I move the wing of the plane closer. There's probably enough room for the both of us. I reach over and carefully slip an arm behind her back, cautious of her cuts, and an arm under her knees, lifting her up. She doesn't weigh much. I lay her down with her head on my lap, then check for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. I sigh in relief. I pull my white v-neck off and wrap it around the cut on her arm. She's bleeding way too much. When I look down, I see a huge gash on my side, but it wasn't bleeding too badly, so I let it slide for now. I have to focus on her. I put my arm behind her back and lift her up in a sitting position, so she was sitting on my lap. I hold her close and put her head on my chest. I promise myself then and there that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Nothing. I won't. I hear her moan against my bare chest and my heart leaps into my throat.

I hug her closer. Her moans get louder and I feel tears on my skin. Then she turns her head to the side and opens her eyes to look at me. I gasp when I look into her eyes. They are a stormy, sparkling grey, the most unusual eye color I have ever seen. They startle me, but at the same time, I love them.

She looks up at me with fear in her eyes. She pulls away from me slightly, but I wrap my arms around her and hold on.

"W-who are you?" she asks, her voice trembling. She bites her lip and I know instantly she's in a lot of pain. "W-where am I?"

"I'm Percy Jackson. Um, I don't think you were on my plane, but yours must have crashed, like mine. Do you remember anything? What's your name?"

"I-I'm Annabeth C-chase. I-I can't re-" she takes a moment to think, and recognition lights up her eyes after a few moments. "My... My plane... It... It lost its wing and I fell to the water." She has tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay... Don't cry. I think our planes hit each other," I say, wiping her tears.

"It-it hurts," she cries, hiding her face in my chest.

"What hurts?"

"Everything," she starts to moan and grips my arms. Her moans quickly turn to screams of pain.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay," I whisper soothingly, stroking her hair and rubbing slow circles on her back. I look around, delighted to see some land off in the distance. If I could help her get there... "Annabeth, look, land."

She clutches my arms and sniffles, turning her head. Her eys light up. "W-we need to get over there," she says.

"I know. I'm going to help you, but you have to help me, okay?"

She looks up at me and nods. "I trust you."

**The end. I'm gonna update another chapter probably tonight, because this was actually short, but after chapter 3 I need to write. I'm suffering from some writer's block for chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please read and review! Tell me tips and what you think!**

- **Blair **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, next chapter is UP! WHOOP WHOOP. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry I took so long to update, I've been jam packed with stuff. *sigh* This has been like one of my few free moments lately. But who cares about that, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. It belongs to Amazing Uncle Rick.**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was so scared when I woke up and felt the pain. I was also very aware that I was in someone's arms, so I kept quiet, except for my moans. When I looked into his eyes I knew I could trust him. So that's what I did.

Now we are paddling towards land. It's taking all my willpower to keep going and not pass out at this moment, but I know as soon as we get to land, Percy will take care of my wounds. So I keep paddling. My thoughts are a jumbled mess, but it distracts me from the pain, so I guess it's okay. I keep thinking about how we will survive and what we will find on that land. I hope that someone will find us, or that there are people on that island, but I know that's just wishful thinking.

We are getting close to land. I can see the beach and the mess of plants and flowers and trees. We'll be there in a matter of minutes. I start to feel the waves pushing us towards the shore. Almost there. Percy glances back at me.

"Almost there, Annabeth. Hold on."

I nod at his words, and replay them in my mind, over and over again. It will be okay. It has to be. And then we are on the shore. I crawl off the wing of the plane and onto the soft, warm sand. I lay down on my back and breathe heavily. Percy crawls over to me and leans over me.

"Are you alright?" he asks in a worried tone.

I nod. "F-fine."

He hovers over me and looks at me intently, and I can't help but feel my heart flutter. His breath tickles my face, his eyes boring into me, and I begin to feel self-conscious.

"You're lying," he says, narrowing his eyes at me.

I sigh. "I'm in a lot of pain, and I'm really tired," I reply, out of breath. No use arguing with him.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I'm gonna help you, I promise."

I manage a small smile and focus on his sea green eyes, trying to stay awake. He lightly brushes his fingers over the bump on my head and pain prickles along my scalp. I wince.

"Sorry," he whispers.

He peels away the now bloody shirt, his shirt, that had been wrapped around my cut. Pain shoots through my arm to my neck and I bite my lip. He looks at it, concentrating, then gets up. I turn my head to see him a little far into the water washing his shirt out. He's turned to the side, and I see a long gash across his ribcage. It isn't bleeding, and all the blood around it is dry. I remind myself to clean and do my best to treat it. I also notice a cut on the back of his neck, but it looks like it's stopped bleeding as well.

He walks back over with a relatively clean shirt. "I have to clean your cut," he says. "It might sting, but I don't want it to get infected."

I nod. "I understand. I'll be fine."

He nods and starts wiping around my cut, picking at the dry, crusty blood. Flakes of red fall on to the sand and I fight the urge to cough up my breakfast. He starts cleaning inside my wound, and I scream at the feeling of cloth on raw flesh. When he's done, my throat hurts and I've almost lost my voice.

"It's not as deep as I thought it was," he says. "That's good, considering I wouldn't have anything to stitch it up with, not to mention I'm not a professional doctor, if it was really bad."

I cough. "H-how do you know so much?"

"My mom's a doctor, she taught me a few things." He looks down at my ankle. "I'm going to have to set that."

He carefully pulls my sneaker and sock off. I'm afraid to look, because I know it's at an odd angle. Before I realize what he's doing, he pushes my ankle back into place, and I scream so loud I'm sure people back in the U.S. could hear me. Percy grimaces.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," he looks at me.

"Don't worry about it, P-percy." I breathe heavily from the screaming, and my voice is hoarse.

He crawls over to me and puts his hand on my cheek, stroking my skin. His soft, warm fingers soothe me, and I feel like drifting off to sleep. but then I remember his gash on his side and I carefully sit up.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"Your side."

He looks down at it. "Oh, it's fine, Annabeth. I can take care of it."

"No, you helped me, now I help you," I say. I try to stand up, but my ankle gives out and I fall to my knees. I grunt in frustration and blow a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"Annabeth, you can't get up, your ankle. It's better off if you sit here. Let me go clean out my shirt again." He walks away towards the ocean and I watch him as he wrings out his shirt.

When he walks back to me, he hands me the shirt and sits down on the sand. I carefully crawl over to him and push him down so he's lying down on the sand. "Turn on your side," I instruct and he does so.

I cautiously start to wipe around the wound, doing as he did with my arm, picking off flakes of dry blood. I try to focus on what I'm doing and not on the fact that one of my hands is on his abs. When I finish cleaning in and around his wound, I tell him to sit up. He looks at the cut and says, "It's not too bad. Good job, Annabeth."

I smile and blush. "You have a cut on your neck. If you can wash this out, I can clean it up for you," I say, handing him the shirt. I refuse to meet his eyes. I'm usually not like this around boys, but something about Percy... I can't even explain it.

He comes back with a washed out shirt and sits in front of me. I situate my legs so that they go like a V around him, trying to keep my ankle steady. He puts his hand on my good ankle and I feel like electricity is shooting through me. I begin cleaning the small cut on his neck. I'm glad it wasn't deep or any worse, because it could have been life-threatening if it was deep. You know how necks bleed, he could have bled out.

When I'm done, Percy walks back to the ocean to wash out his shirt one more time. I take this chance to really look a him, even though he's farther away. His raven black hair is sticking up every which way, damp and glistening in the sun from his swim. Beads of water run along his back. Since he's turned, I can't see his face, but in my mind I remember those bright sea colored eyes and his playful lop-sided grin, and my heart skips a beat. His back's lined with muscles and his arm muscles flex as he wrings out his shirt. I get lost in my thoughts staring at him, not noticing he had already started to walk back towards me. He sits down next to me, giving me an odd look, but all I can focus on are his eyes his lips. How I wish I could kiss them... Wait... Where did _that _come from?

"Annabeth?" Percy asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You were just staring at me... Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Sorry. Just, um... Lost in thought I guess."

"Oh," Percy smirks. "I see. Well, your t-shirts kind of torn up. We should take care of your clothes."

I look down at my t-shirt to find he's right. It's in complete shreds, showing my thin black tank top underneath. Good think I have at least a tank top on under it. I carefully pull off the ripped shirt, leaving my bare shoulders, arms, and collarbone showing. My tank top has spaghetti straps with a low neckline, the kinds you sleep in or wear on a hot summer day. It was embarrassing, showing my collarbone like that, but it's all I have, and it's intact. I would have to deal with it.

I look up at Percy, feeling my face heat up. He wasn't paying much attention to what I wore, though, he was just looking at my face. I hand him the t-shirt, breaking eye contact. This will be interesting.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to be more frequent with my posting, but like I said, I'm busy. Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! :)**

**-Blair**


End file.
